vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel (Tenkuu Shinpan)
Summary Angel is the name used to refer to the mysterious killers wearing white masks in the bizarre skycrapper world of Tenkuu Shinpan. Any human who puts on one of the masks has their mind and body remade to enhance their physical characteristics. They become slaves to the mask's will, which pushes them to attack and kill other humans. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A to 9-C | 9-C to 9-B Name: Varies, each Angel is usually given a name based on their appearance or the weapon they wield, like Bat Mask or Monk Mask Origin: Tenkuu Shinpan Gender: Male and Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Angel Powers and Abilities: Peak Human condition to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, either skill with a weapon or martial arts skills Attack Potency: Athlete level to Street level (Weaker angels can still be fought and killed by regular humans, though some can cut a human in half and similarly kill humans with a single blow) | Street level to Wall level (Strong angels like Maid Mask can surpass jumping world records and easily kill other humans, some of the stronger angels like Judo Mask are comparable to characters like Rider Mask or Mayuko Nise) Speed: Ahtletic Human to Peak Human (Faster than regular humans) | Peak Human to Superhuman (Stronger angels are comparable to Rider Mask, Mayuko Nise as an Angel and Yuri Honjo), possibly Supersonic reactions (Some of the stronger angels are capable of blocking bullets) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human | At least Peak Human Striking Strength: Athlete to Street Class | Street to Wall Class Durability: Athlete level to Street level | Street level to Wall level Stamina: Average to above average Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, will be temporarily stunned if their mask is cracked. If their mask is destroyed they will try to kill themselves Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Angel: After putting on one of the White Masks Angels have their strength and speed increased (though their stamina remains human). Their level of strength depend on the strength they had prior to putting on the mask. Physically weaker individuals such as children are strong but still capable of being fought by other regular humans using weapons, and they lack intricate combat skills or intelligence, so they can be easily tricked by humans. Strong angels were already strong individuals prior to putting on the mask, and they become superhuman fighters capable of easily killing humans and even other angels with their bare hands, tear someone to pieces with a small knife and even defend themselves from bullets. Masks can also be accompanied with a weapon (the skills to use it will be installed on the angel's brain). Masks with no weapons attached will instead install hand-to-hand and martial arts skills on the angel's brain. Key: Regular Angel | Strong Angel Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tenkuu Shinpan Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9